Supernatural Drabbles
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on the characters from Supernatural.
1. The Hunter and The Teacher

**A/n:** So I'm having one of those days and I wrote this in my head at work today. Dean/Reader

What a morning, being a teacher was usually fun but today you were just having one of those days. The kids that you taught were acting up, running around, throwing things and hitting each other. You almost yelled yourself hoarse trying to get them to calm down. You were glad that you now had a two hour break from them; an hour for their lunch and an hour for music class. As soon as they were out the door, you laid your head down on the desk and just let out a sigh, you weren't hungry yet, so you just stayed in that position for awhile.

You didn't hear him come in but your body visibly relaxed as soon as you smelled him, he smelled like motor oil, leather, cheeseburgers and pie. He placed a hand on your shoulder and said, "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Long morning," you mumbled into your arm.

"Wanna talk about it?"

You nodded and lifted your head and turned to where he was. You got lost in his emerald green eyes, they held so much depth and you've gotten lost in them more than once. Dean chuckled and you shook your head.

"Good, now that you are done getting lost in my eyes, don't deny it. Let's go get you some food and then we can talk."

You both stood and after grabbing your purse out of your locked desk drawer, you placed your hand in his; enjoying the warmth and the calluses that were on his hand from all the work he's done over the years, and you both walked out to the Impala. Upon passing the office, you popped your head in and told the secretary that you would be back before the kids got out of music. She just nodded and went back to her computer.

Upon sliding into Baby, you relaxed further into the seat. Dean drove to the closets diner and after helping you out, you headed in. The waitress came right over and you placed your order; a double cheeseburger with a large soda and Dean ordered the same thing. After the waitress left, Dean's phone rang and he took it leaving you to think back on how you meet Dean.

~flashback~

Two years ago.

You had just finished Teacher's College when Dean rolled into town. At the time, you learned that he was on a case with his brother; they both worked for the FBI, but it wasn't till almost getting killed by a Windigo did you learn that Dean and Sam were in fact Hunters. After Dean and Sam drove out of town, you were sure that you would never hear from him again. But you had been wrong, not a week later, your phone rang. You didn't know the number and weren't one that usually answered the phone when it was an unknown number but something told you to answer it.

You were surprised when you heard Dean's gravelly voice on the other end. You guys talked for a long time and after that first phone call, you kept in touch with Dean through texts, calls and emails. When Dean was able to he would make it down to see you, and even though the visits were only a day or maybe a weekend, you guys made the most of your time together.

It was six months into your relationship when you guys finally took it to the next step and Dean was a fantastic lover. He knew that it was your first time and he was so gentle and loving, making sure that you were alright every step of the way. That was also the first time that you told Dean that you loved him and he responded that he loved you as well.

~end flashback~

You were brought out of your thoughts by the waitress placing the food on the table. After taking a couple of bits, Dean asked, "Why so stressed Sweetheart?"

"Well the children have decided that they were going to act up this morning. I'm just glad that I have this two hour break from them and I hope that they are calmer this afternoon."

"Sounds like the demon spawns want their weekend to start now."

"They are not demon spawn." you say angry.

"No, you are right. Demons are worst than what you described." he chuckled and you couldn't help but laugh with him.

Once you were both done eating the burgers, you order pie; chocolate for you and apple for him, and you asked him what he was doing in town. He told you that he and Sam were in the next state over trying to take out a vampire nest. When you asked if Sam was going to be ok on his own, Dean told you that Cas was with him and he was going back soon. You smiled thinking of Cas, he really was an interesting person to be around; sometimes he was like a child way he needed to be told what things were when he wouldn't take it for face value.

After you both were done eating, Dean paid and then you guys headed out to the Impala. After climbing in, Dean turned to you and said, "Do you still have time?"

After checking your watch, you told him that you still had fifty-five minutes. Dean smirked and then gunned Baby, you guys were flying down the road and you were shrieking with laughter. Dean drove for about twenty minutes and then pulled to a stop and looked over at you, you had a huge smile on your face and you were definitely feeling a lot better. You and Dean made out for ten minutes and then he drove you back to the school but he stayed for another five minutes just holding you in his strong arms where you felt at home.

You sighed because you knew that you still had to set the room up for the afternoon. Almost as if he understood, Dean pulled back and said that he had to leave; you were sad but knew that he had to get back to help Sam.

"Thank you Dean for always being my hero and protector. I don't know how you always seem to know when I need you the most but I thank you for always being there for me."

"I'm no hero sweetheart; you are the hero teaching these children, helping to mold them into great people. And you are the one who is always there for me."

"I think that we should agree to disagree hunter." you reply with a chuckle.

Dean laughed with you and agreed.

"I love you my hunter," you said with a smile.

"I love you my teacher." he answered with a smile of his own.

After giving you a searing kiss, Dean promised that he would call you tonight. You nodded and then after one more kiss, pushed Dean out the door because neither of you wanted to say goodbye.

Once Dean was gone, you set up the room feeling much better and when the kids arrived after music, they seemed to be better behave as well and you ended up having a better afternoon and once you got home, true to Dean's word, he called to see how you were doing and you both ending up talking for the rest of the night.


	2. Hi Sweetheart

**Summary:** She had been watching him since drink. Walked into the bar, little did she know, he was watching her as well. When she slips out the back, he follows and fun ensues. Dean/Reader

 **A/n:** writing smut in the third person is bloody hard. Also, the pic prompt for this story is up on my blog.

3rd POV

Dean was dead tired and so was Sam but first they wanted to get something to eat, so they stopped in the first bar that they seen. Dean ordered the biggest burger he could find on the menu and much to Dean's surprise, Sam ordered it as well and two beers for them.

She was sitting at the bar, she was kinda depressed because the guy who her friend had set her up for a blind date, didn't turn up. She knew that she should have left but she thought, fuck it and decided to stay and drink.

Like every other woman in the bar, she noticed when Sam and Dean walked in, she had to admit that they were both pretty hot but there was just something about the one wearing the leather jacket that drew her to him, she wanted to go and talk to him but a larger part of her didn't because she held back.

Dean had noticed her as well when he sat down, he kept looking over at her every chance he got. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the bar; she had long, flowing red hair, gorgeous green eyes and full kissable pink lips that were begging to be kissed. He wanted to go over and talk to her but he figured that a girl like her would already have a guy and wouldn't be interested in a hunter.

Sam had to call Dean's name a couple of times and when Dean finally looked at his brother, Sam told him to just man up and go and talk to the girl, Dean just shook his head and told him that he didn't know what he was talking about. Dean took a swig of his beer and Sam gave him a knowing look; one that he knew Dean didn't see.

Sam knew what was wrong with Dean, he had been able to get close to a woman for awhile, Dean was always thinking that he was worthless and that no one would love him but he was wrong, oh so wrong and Sam tried to tell him that on many occasions but Dean wouldn't listen.

Once Sam was done his beer, he told Dean that he was going to find a motel room and he also told Dean to go and talk to the woman he had been eyeing since they walked in. Dean said no and went to the bathroom. Sam decided to make a move; he went over to the bar and talked to the woman that Dean had been eyeing.

He told her that his brother was interested in her and she admitted that she was interested in him as well. Sam then told her that once Dean came out of the bathroom, to make sure that she made eye contact with him again and then motion for him to follow her out back. The woman agreed and Sam promised her that he or his brother weren't killers.

Sam left not long after and the woman waited for Dean to catch her eye, she then motioned for him to follow her, paid her tab and then slipped out the backdoor. She didn't have to wait long till Dean was there.

"Hi, Sweetheart," he said to her.

"Hi, handsome," she replied.

"My place or yours?" Dean asked knowing full well what was going to happen.

"I'm closer." The girl replied and then took his hand and led him down the street.

It didn't take them long to get to her apartment and start attacking each other, clothes were on the floor in no time flat. The woman was panting, she hadn't felt this heated in a long time and she prayed that it never ended.

"I'm not stopping till your legs are shaking and the neighbours know my name," Dean said to her while he had her pressed against the bedroom door; how they got to her bedroom, she didn't know.

She nodded and said, "That sounds fine to me,"

Dean picked her up and threw her on the bed. She bounced lightly and Dean crawled up her legs, kissing and caressing every inch of her creamy skin. His ministrations were driving her wild, the things this man's tongue could do. Dean kissed down her body again and began to kiss her inner thighs. She groaned because she wanted him in closer to her vagina, he looked up at her with a smirk and then began to lick her already dripping folds. She moaned again, this man's tongue was magical.

Dean worked her into frenzy with just his tongue and she came so hard screaming his name at the top of her lungs. He helped her ride out her orgasm and once her breathing even out, he sat up, wrapped his member in a rubber and then thrust into her. Dean let out a groan; it felt good to be encased in her heaven.

He waited for her to let him know to start moving and when she did, the room was filled with their bodies slapping against each other and their moans and groans. Dean rode her hard and she met him thrust for thrust, she he was exploding inside of her with an animalist growl. He collapsed down on top of her and they laid there panting.

"That was fucking fantastic," she said once their breathing had even out.

"I thought so as well," Dean replied with a smirk on his face.

"Ready to go again big boy?" she asked with her own smirk.

Dean nodded and she flipped him over, put on a new rubber and began to ride him. Dean grabbed her; in his opinion, gloriously, rounded boobs and squeezed and kneaded them as she rode him, she was an expert in riding him he took note. She knew exactly when to add more pressure and when to move her hips in the right way to make him groan. It wasn't long till she had him coming again and she milked him with everything that she had.

They were both spent, so they decided to get some sleep, it had been a long time since Dean cuddled with a woman and he noticed how nice it felt to have a woman in his arms again.


	3. Good Night Dean

**Summary:** _Story based on the gif from "Baby" of Dean getting comfy in the front seat of Baby_

They had been driving for hours and they were both dead tired, she was in the passenger side nodding off because Sam had jacked another car to track down a different lead on the case they were currently working.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said out of nowhere, breaking the silence, "I'm tired."

"Why don't you just pull over for the night?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I just might," Dean replied.

So, they found a dense part of the forest that they were passing, drove in far enough away from the road so that no one could see them and Dean killed the engine.

"Front or back?" she asked Dean.

"You take the back; there is more room back there. I'll take the front." he replied.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and so she opened her door, got out and went into the back of Baby. Dean lay down across the front seats and was asleep instantly. She however took longer to fall asleep. She sat up on her elbow and watched as Dean wiggled around to try and find a comfy spot. All that wiggling had her mind going in a different direction than sleep and before she knew it, she was leaning over the front seat and undoing his belt and then popping the button. She waited to see if Dean awoke but he didn't, so she slowly pulled the zipper down and slipped her hand in his jeans and began to rub his cock and that woke him up.

He looked at her but she didn't say anything, she placed a finger over his lips and then climbed over the front seat and settled herself on Dean's lap. She leaned forward and starting kissing Dean with so much passion, that it took his breath away; that was something he rarely experienced. She moved to kiss his neck and with her right hand, she slipped it back into Dean's jeans and took up rubbing his cock again, he was getting harder and she was getting wetter.

It was cramped in Baby but Dean managed to get her pants and panties off and she managed to pull his cock out and glide it in her. Soon they began rocking with each other, their breathing was fogging up the windows in Baby and the only sounds were that of their bodies making contact and their labored breathing. Dean could tell that she was getting close and he began to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves and it didn't take long for her to come screaming his name. A few thrust later and Dean was coming hard as well screaming her name. She collapsed on top of him breathing heavy and when she could talk again she whispered, "Good night Dean" and fall asleep wrapped in her love's arms.


	4. Secret Roadtrip

**Summary:** When Sammy went to college, it bother John but it was Dean who was the most affected by the loss of his brother.

I fucking hated that Sam was gone; it wasn't the same without my brother. Dad was worse than ever and taking it out on me. He thought that it was my fault, that I should have done more to keep Sam here. He was too blind to see that it was him that made Sam leave and not want to come back.

When dad went on a hunting trip, I took off to Uncle Bobby's; the only person who I ever truly thought of as a father. It was him that suggested that I go and visit Sam. I wasn't sure if Sam would want to see him and I told Bobby as much, so he suggested that I go without telling him that I was coming. When I asked about dad, he told me that he would take care of it. I agreed and left to go and see Sam.

I drove and drove, only stopping for food, rest and gas and when I finally made it to the college, I was nervous and I didn't like it because I was never nervous but standing on the grounds of the campus hoping to find my brother; the person who I raised, I was nervous and my hands were sweating.

I didn't know where to look for Sam, I asked a few people but they didn't know him. I ran into a security guard and he told me to head to the register's office and ask them, I thanked him and went in the direction of the office. When I got there, I asked the pretty girl behind the desk about Sam and she tapped some keys on her computer and told me that Sam was in class right now but it was about to end. She gave me a map and told me where to go. I thanked her, gave her my number and then left.

Once I was standing outside of the building where Sam was, the nerves kicked in again and I again wondered if I was doing the right thing. I stood behind the tree that I was next to as the doors open and people started to spill out. It wasn't hard to find my brother, he was walking with his arm around a pretty girl, laughing at something the guy in front of him had said. I was going to make my way over to him but when I saw how happy he was, I didn't want to ruin it, so I stood behind the tree like a stalker and just watched him.

I followed him and his group of friends to a pub, still keeping well back and just watched him for a couple of hours. I so desperately wanted to go to my brother and talk to him, tell him how sorry I was for not sticking up for him when he was telling dad about wanting to go to college. Tell him how much I missed him and hoped that we could get back to the relationship we had before he left but like a coward, I didn't. I just stayed away from him and watched him.

After awhile Sam and the girl left, I waited for a bit and then took my leave as well. But instead of continuing to follow them, I went to Baby and decided to head home. I had a heavy heart but I was also happy because Sam was happy and that's all that I ever wanted for my Sammy; for him to be happy, living a life that wasn't the life of a Hunter and that's what he had right now.


	5. Wedding Day Jitters

**A/n:** Dean is finally getting married but as he's getting ready, he starts to worry that he'll be left at the altar and Sam tries to keep him calm.

This day had been a long time coming; five years to be exact, and Dean was happy and nervous and it was taking all that Sam had to keep him calm.

"Dude, what if she runs?" Dean asked his brother for the fifth time in the last half hour.

"She won't run, she has loved you since that first day; why I don't know," Sam replied adding in a little humor. "She knows the type of life that we lead, hell she's a Hunter as well, she knows the risks as much as you do."

"But am I doing the right thing?" Dean asked still not convinced.

"Of course you are. I know for a fact that you have loved her and knew that she was you future since the first day that you meet her. I know that you believe that you think that you are not entitled to living a happy life, that you have to take the weight of the world on your shoulders but you don't. You deserve this life more than anyone."

"Says who? I'm poison Sam and you know it. I'm afraid that if I go through with this, I'm going to fuck up her life as much as mine."

"No, you won't fuck up your lives and you are not poison. You have done so much for me and this world and it's about time that you get something good in return."

"I honestly don't know what I would do without you Sammy." Dean said with such honesty as he gave his brother a tight hug.

"You would have gone insane a long time ago Dee." Dean laughed at not only the joke but also Sam's nickname for him.

"Just promise me one thing, that if she does in fact leave me standing at the altar, that you will make sure I don't do something stupid."

"I promise that she will not leave you and I will make sure that you never do something stupid to fuck up your marriage with her."

Dean nodded, checked the time and after seeing that they still had fifteen minutes before the wedding was to start, he grabbed a beer for him and Sam. As he was sipping on his beer, he thought back to the first time that he meet his true love.

~xx~

The year was 2011, it was a beautiful summer's day and Sam and Dean had just pulled into Seattle on the hunt for a witch who was cursing people's children when they didn't follow through with their promises to the witch. Sam and Dean headed into the first diner that they seen and that's when Dean laid eyes on her. She was so beautiful, had long beautiful hair, gorgeous eyes and kissable lips. She was tall and curvy. Dean forgot all about food and hunting when he looked into her eyes, the smile that she gave him lit up the room and he knew instantly that he was hooked.

Dean went over to talk to her; he was surprised and happy to learn that she was a Hunter as well; they ended up spending the whole night talking and only left each other's company when they were kicked out of the diner at 3am. After exchanging numbers, they said goodnight and parted ways.

The next morning, Sam didn't have the heart to tease his brother about being with a woman for the whole night and not getting laid after he saw the look on his brother's face when he talked about her.

The case was wrapped up quickly and Sam and Dean decided to stay in town for awhile longer and Dean spent almost every minute with his girl. Sam was happy to finally see his brother happy and knew that she was going to be in their lives for years to come. When they had to move on to the next town that was having trouble with a monster, Dean was extremely unhappy; Sam couldn't remember the last time he seen his brother that unhappy.

Even though it was a sad day, Dean had made a promise to his girl that he would call her once a week, text every other day and meet up when they were able to. She agreed; after all she was a Hunter as well and knew that it wasn't easy to have a relationship.

At the three and half year mark of the relationship, Dean had made the decision to propose to his girl, she accepted instantly and they planned the wedding for 2016. They started hunting more together for awhile it was a little awkward for Sam being the third wheel but he found his own second true love around the fourth year of Dean's relationship and it was no longer awkward because Sam's girl was a Hunter as well.

~xx~

Dean was brought out of his musings but Sam shaking his shoulder, he blinked and looked up at his baby brother with a raised eyebrow.

"It's time dude," Sam replied.

Dean nodded, finished off his beer and then stood. He embraced his brother again and they left their room and walked into the church. It was a small wedding but it was still perfect. Cas, Jody, Garth, Donna and a few other people that they knew where there. Sam and Dean went to stand next to the Preacher and it was a few minutes more till the doors open and Dean let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw his girl gliding towards him. Dean wished that his mother, father and Bobby could have been here as well but he was happy knowing that he had his baby brother by his side.

Dean later joked that next it would be Sam's turn to get hitched, Sam's reply was a mumbled one but Dean could see that it was a very likely possibility that it would be happening in the next year or so.

"Are you happy Mr. Winchester?" The new Mrs. Winchester asked as she and Dean were sharing a slow dance together.

"This is the happiest day of my whole life Mrs. Winchester." Dean replied, he looked at his new wife with so much love and devotion and she looked back at him with the same.

Yes, this was Dean Winchester's happiest day ever.

 **A/n:** So this idea came from a picture that I saw on Facebook that had the same idea. If I can find the pic again, I'll post it to my blog.


	6. Dandelion

"Son of a bitch," Dean swore when he opened his eyes.

Everything looked huge and he couldn't feel his arms or legs and he started to freak out.

"Sam! Sam! Sammy!" He yelled but there was no response.

Dean tried to turn his head but he wasn't able to. This was really starting to scare him. He closed his eyes and tried to think back to the last thing he could remember.

Sam and I were working a case, we had a hunch that a witch was involved and we were looking for her. Eventually we found her and I had pissed her off, there was a cloud of yellow smoke and then nothing.

Dean opened his eyes and cursed again. Now what the hell was he going to do? He didn't know where he was or what he was. All he could do was hope that Sam found him soon.

Dean watched as a bee got close to him, he started to blow at the bee but the bee just kept going. "Great, I'm a flower." Dean said once the bee was gone.

Dean was starting to get bored, he began singing all his favourite songs but that wasn't helping. He didn't know what time it was, how long he had been a flower or how much longer he was going to be a flower.

Dean tried to enjoy being at peace, just enjoy the slight breeze and the warm weather but he couldn't, all he could think about was getting back to his old body.

Soon he heard the crunching of boots on the ground and hoped like hell it was Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean called out again when the boots stopped in front of him.

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam answered.

"Down here."

"Where?"

"Look down."

Sam crouched down but still couldn't see Dean.

"Dean, I'm down here but I don't see you."

"Lie on your stomach."

Sam did and Dean said, "Boo!"

Sam's head whipped to the side and Dean laughed at the way Sam's eyes bugged out.

"So, this is what the witch did to you, turned you into a dandelion."

"Yeah." Dean replied thankful to know what kind of flower he was.

"Well, we'll just have to get her to change you back."

"Good luck with that, I really pissed her off."

"Maybe if you apologize to her and we promise not to gank her ass."

"Yeah, maybe." Dean said with a sign.

"Stay here, I'll be back with her."

"Not going anywhere Sammy."

"Oh, right." Sam said realizing what Dean currently was.

Sam got up and left and Dean sighed again because he wasn't sure if the plan would work. Night fell and finally Dean could hear footsteps and then Sam came into view with the witch.

"Alright Dean, Liz is here. What do you need to say?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry Liz for what I said to you. I promise to not gank you; if you change me back."

"Normally, I would let you stay this way but I'm feeling generous. So, I accept your apology."

"Thank you," Dean and Sam both replied.

The witch nodded and there was a puff of smoke and Dean was back to normal. He wobbled a bit but remained standing.

Sam and Liz stood up as well and Sam turned to Liz and said, "now, remember your promise to stop doing whatever you were doing to this town so that we won't have to come back and gank you."

"I promise." Liz said and then disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"So, did you enjoy being a dandelion?" Sam asked when the smoke cleared.

"No, I hated it." Dean replied while stretching his limbs.

Sam laughed, Dean hit him and they both left the field.


	7. Pen Pals

_Dear Dean,_

 _How are you? I know we haven't spoken for a long time and I'm sorry but I've been busy hunting, just like you. Of course my hunting is done in purgatory and yours is above ground but we are still hunting._

 _I don't even know why I'm bothering writing to you because there isn't a way that you'll see these letters but I write nonetheless._

 _Benny._

 _Dear Dean,_

 _Yeah, so I'm writing to you again, but I've got nothing better to do; that is when I'm not hunting or being hunted that is._

 _Anyways, what's going on in the land of the living? Obviously you and Sam are still kicking ass and taking names but what else are you doing? I hope you and Sam are getting some time to just be and not hunt but probably not._

 _Benny._

 _Dear Dean,_

 _You know, I'm really missing you buddy. I never thought that I would become friends with a hunter but you come along and we become great friends._

 _I know that you fought with Sam about our friendship and I hope that you guys have stopped fighting because both of you are better than that and you need each other not only because you are brothers but because you are also friends._

 _Yeah, you are probably wondering where this sappiness is coming from, it's because I think that my time is coming to an end and I just wanted to write one more letter and tell you how much I appreciated your friendship and I love you brother. Here's to hoping I see you on the other side when your time is officially over._

 _Benny._

Dean folded the letter and closed his eyes. He really did miss his friend and hoped that he would get to see him again. Dean didn't know how he got these letters and others from Benny but he was glad he had them. He missed that crazy Cajun vampire.

Dean took a swig of beer, pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

 **Dear Benny,**

 **This is hard for me to admit to anyone, even on paper, but I miss you as well. You, like Cas, are two of my best friends... Brothers actually.**

 **I'm trying to figure out a way to get you out of there brother, this I can promise you. Just hang in there keep fighting and know that I am coming back for you.**

 **Dean**

 **When Dean was finished writing he took another swig of beer trying to wash away the memory of himself beheading Benny and sending him back there again. Dean wasn't lying; he was trying to figure out how to get Benny out of purgatory for good. He just didn't know how... yet but he was determined to do it.**

 **He didn't want Sam to find the letter, so he decided to burn it. He didn't know how much longer Sam was going to be out, so he quickly folded the letters, put them in his memory box and went to the kitchen to burn his letter to Benny.**


	8. Snowed In

Snowed In

Week 3

" _And in other news, the snowstorm that was predicted earlier in the week, is rapidly coming closer and it's suggested that residents in the area and the surrounding areas make sure that they have supplies-both food wise and provisions in case of a blackout."_

Cas muted the TV and got off his bed; yes it was his bed, Sam and Dean surprised Cas with his very own room, partly because they were tired of sharing a room with him and partly because they wanted him to know that the Bunker was as much as his home as it was theirs, and wandered into the kitchen.

He checked the fridge first and then the cupboards and saw that they didn't have a lot of food. He then went in search of Sam and Dean to tell him his findings. Sam and Dean were in the library, doing research for a case.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said.

"Cas," Sam greeted.

"Sam, Dean there is a snow storm coming and I see that we have no food." Cas replied.

"We have food, just not a lot of it." Dean answered.

"And we can't go out now. We are close to finding a way to kill the Red Cap," Sam supplied.

"Well, make a list and I'll go," Cas replied.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged. Sam pulled out a piece of paper and began to write out the list while Dean got money for Cas. Dean of course told Sam not to forget the pie; like Sam would.

Once the list was done, Sam gave it to Cas and Dean gave him the money. Cas nodded and popped to the grocery store. Cas was shocked to see the way that the people were acting; it was like they thought the world was ending.

Cas was surprised to see that a lot of shelves were either empty or almost empty and he hopped that he could find everything on the list. He saw people were pushing things that San had told him previously were called carts. He went to look for one, an old lady was taking her bags out and Cas asked if he could have it. She agreed and then he took out the list and began to look for the items.

Cas had never been shopping before and he didn't know where to find the items or even if he would find them. He began wandering down the aisles, he found the first couple of items easily but the next item on the list, toilet paper, was hard to find because there was none in the shelves. Cas looked for someone who worked at the store to ask but they were all running around and too busy to stop.

Cas went to look for the other items, and then the pie for Dean. He didn't know what kind of pie Dean liked so he got three kinds; Apple, blueberry and lemon.

He then went to look for the place to pay. He followed a woman and her child and they led him to the checkout. Again Cas was surprised when he saw the lines of people waiting to pay.

It took a long time but Cad finally got up to the young girl behind the counter. He loaded up the groceries on the belt and waited for the girl to start with his items.

"Do you want any bags?" The girl asked.

"Yes," Cas replied.

"How many?" The girl questioned.

"How many what?" Cas asked.

"Bags." The girl replied.

"Oh! I don't know. I've never been shopping before." Cas answered.

The girl looked at Cas, and then looked at what Cas had and placed five bags on top of the groceries.

Once the girl had all the items checked through she said," that'll be $64.60."

Cas nodded, took out the money that Dean gave him, looked at the numbers and handed over sixty-five dollars to the girl. She smiled at Cas which he returned and Cas began to put the items in the bags.

Before leaving, Cad said to the girl, "do you know where I can get toilet paper?"

"Check the pharmacy or another grocery store."

Cas thanked the girl, grabbed the bags and was about to pop to the pharmacy when he remembered Dean's warning about humans not accustomed with people popping in and out of a place.

After leaving the store, Cas made sure there were no humans around and popped to the pharmacy. He was once again meet with the sight of humans acting as if the world was ending.

Snow was steadily falling and people were acting crazier. Cas found an employee who directed him to where the toilet paper was and Cas was glad when he was able to find some. After paying, Cas popped back to the Bunker.

"You've been gone awhile." Dean commented.

"Yes, the humans are acting as if the world is ending," Cas replied.

Sam and Dean chuckled and San said, "yeah, happens all the time."

Cas was confused but Sam and Dean didn't commented just started to unload the groceries and put them away. Dean was happy when he saw the three kinds of pie. Sam asked Cad if there was any money left and Cad handed over the change.

Sam volunteered to make dinner and Dean went to pick out a movie for them to watch. Cas stood there and thought it might be fun to be snowed in and he was right.

It snowed a lot and they would have lost electricity if it wasn't for their backup generator. The guys didn't worry about the Red Cap or any other big bads. They just ate, played pranks on each other and watched movies. Cas had a lot of fun and couldn't wait for the next snowstorm.


	9. Rubber Ducky

"Dean, I want him. I want my rubber ducky," Sammy screamed for what felt like the thousands time.

Dean was searching the whole motel but couldn't find that stupid duck anywhere.

"Sammy, it's not here. You probably left it in the car or the last motel we stopped at."

At this, Sammy started to cry. Dean hated to see his baby brother cry but there was nothing he could do. Dean ran his hand through his hair and signed. It was going to be tough to get his brother to take a bath.

"Come on Sammy, let's take a bath."

"No way, not without my ducky," the six year old screamed.

"You have to take a bath buddy, its bed time." Dean said.

"No ducky, no bath," was Sam's reply as he went running out of the bathroom. Dean would have chased after him but he knew how stubborn Sammy could be when he didn't get his way. Dean sighed again and began to drain the water out of the tub.

Dad wasn't going to be happy, this Dean knew for a fact, but Dean would take whatever punishment dad would handout for not taking care of Sammy.

It wasn't long after that Sammy fell asleep and Dean did another search of the motel for the duck and still he came up empty. Dean sat sideways in the chair, his legs over one arm and his head resting on the other, shotgun in hand.

When John got him, he woke Dean up and asked if everything was okay. Dean told him about Sammy not taking a bath and surprisingly, John wasn't angry, he just said that sometimes little boys don't take baths. Dean nodded and after making sure that his father wasn't injured, he went back to sleep.

The next morning, Dean woke up first and grabbed the keys to the Impala. He searched through the whole car from one end to the other and the duck was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it," Dean cursed knowing that Sam had forgot to grabbed it from the last place they were at.

Dean knew that he had to do something, so he took a couple of dollars and went looking for a store. He saw a nice looking old lady and asked her where the store was, she told him and then asked why he was out so early and alone looking for a store. Dean explained about the duck and the lady told him that she would go with him to the store.

The store the lady took Dean too was a dollar store and sure enough there was a whole bunch of ducks and Dean was surprised to see how cheap they were, he looked at the money he brought and realized that he would be able to buy three ducks.

So Dean picked a yellow one, a blue one with white dots and a green one. He then went to the cash to pay for them and then the lady walked him back to the motel. Dean thanked her and she told him that it was her pleasure.

When Dean unlocked the door, he found John awake and looking angry.

"Where the hell have you been?" John asked furiously.

"Well, I first checked the car to see if Sammy had left his duck in there but he didn't and so I took some money and went to buy him another one." Dean explained.

John wasn't angry anymore with Dean; he chuckled and said, "you are always taking care of your brother aren't you?"

"I try to," Dean answered.

It wasn't long after that Sammy awoke and Dean showed him the new rubber duckies that he had bought for him. Sam was very excited and picked the blue and white one to take a bath with. John took the other two ducks out to the car while Dean helped a now very happy Sammy to take a bath.

 **A/n:** So, all of the recent chapters that I posted were written for a weekly challenge that I am a part of. This story is from week 4 and I won. Yay me.


End file.
